Of Ice and Fire
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: AU The kingdoms of Fire and Ice have warred for nearly two decades but Maka's dreams to leave her castle continue to grow. Perhaps her wintery companion can aid her, or perhaps he will be her undoing after all.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! this is my first post in a while and its another AU Soul Eater fic. I hope it turns out okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"You are supposed to be inside, Maka." The girl turned and nodded, casting long, lingering looks at her beat up tree house. After so many years of simply sitting stationary in her courtyard, the wood had begun to darken with age and the prospect of it breaking down was unfortunately expected soon. "Princess, you are too old for that thing. You haven't played on it in 10 years. It would likely break under your weight."

"I suppose so," she said, hiking up her skirts and slipping back into her castle. Winter was always a hard time of year for her. Her-for lack of a better word-abilities were not favourable for their kingdom as King Snow's army searched for her. They had been trying to find her for almost 2 decades with no such luck, and she wasn't going to give them a tip now. Her abilities were far too noticed in the winter time and therefore gave her away easily.

But she adored winter because _he_ was there. Yes, the ice boy. He had appeared to her, desperate for help many years ago, and she gave him her tree house to protect him from the summer heat. She had eased his pains and done all she could so that he could remain a secret, hidden from the Great Sun that seemed to laugh at the waves of heat being emitted. He was much more active during the winter time though, when the sun was not sweltering and her people did not roam the city so freely. Sometimes, if he had enough energy, he would leave her for months on end, a small trip, he called it, but he always returned with a wry grin on his lips and his hair as white as snow.

"Maka, get prepared for bed, please," called Tsubaki. "I have prepared water for a bath so wash yourself and sleep."

"Yes, Tsubaki," said Maka obediently, walking into the bathroom on her own. She was determined to bathe and clothe herself without the help of her maids, had been this determined since she turned 13. She succeeded that night, but only just, as she nearly slipped in the tub. She recovered without notifying her maids, and made it out of the bathroom without reasonable screw ups. Her only error was leaving her balcony window unlocked, as her friend often entered through those windows. Hence, when he arrived, his timing could not have been worse.

"SOUL!" she cried in surprised, quickly pressing her hands to her chest to keep her towel from falling. "Get out!"

He gave a shout, jolting out of her bedroom and back out onto the balcony. He placed a hand on the ledge and gripped it tightly, trying to desperately slow his heart. That had not been wise, he thought to himself bitterly. He should have knocked like he normally did; like the gentleman he'd been raised to be. The key word was 'should'.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed, and he heard her dress swish, like it was rubbing against her bed.

"I was thinking that I would like to see you, but not like _that_ obviously. Then again, it is not like there's much to see..."

He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and he knew from experience that it was a book. He resisted the urge to turn around and picked up the small book, rubbing the back of his head to reduce the bruising that he knew would eventually come. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Maka," he said obediently, and he heard her sniff. "Are you decent yet?"

"Yes, I'm good." He turned and there stood the princess, her nightgown a rich, thick, pink colour like her sheets. "What are you doing in here?"

"You were the one who said I could come in whenever I want and talk to you."

"Yeah, but-" protested Maka but Soul quickly cut in.

"Never mind, you're right. I shouldn't be here at all, it was a total mistake to come here that I regret-"

"No!" cried Maka, snatching up his sleeve as he made to leave.

He turned to look at her slowly, and she saw that there was a smile on his face. "So you _want_ me to walk in on you whenever you mean to change? Because that would be pretty-" She let go quickly, her face going red while Soul's face reflected triumph. But that triumph was short lived, because another one of her books found its way into his skull. "OW!"

"You deserved it," she sang, tugging him back into her room. Maka fell into her bed with a smile on her lips, and looked over at her friend. "And no, I do not want you prancing in here at your leisure, Soul. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that unless there was an emergency?"

"Maybe I thought there was an emergency," he said, straightening himself. When he stood at his full height, he was always taller than her; however he had a habit of slouching, a habit that she honestly found slightly endearing.

"Was there an emergency?" she asked, curiously. "Is there a problem?"

He shrugged and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Depends. I've got to show you something first, though."

"But I want to know what's wrong _now_."

"Nothing's wrong, Maka." Soul rocked back on his heels, something he did when he was nervous. "I just want to show you something."

"Okay…" She walked over to her closet and grabbed a think cloak appropriate with the weather. "I assume I'll shall be needing this?"

He nodded and waited patiently for her to finish. "Come and meet me by your Music Hall," he said, moving to the ledge.

"Couldn't I just come with you?"

"And have you jump out of your window with no proper cushioning? I don't think so."

"Well, you'd catch me," she said, and he chuckled at her confidence.

"How can you be so sure? What if I didn't catch you?"

"You would," she said and she put out a hand, gesturing for him to leap first.

He clicked his tongue and jumped off her balcony, landing in snow. He didn't let out any cry that signalled that the fall had been bad, so she left it alone. She peeked over the edge and saw Soul wave at her from the ground. "Dare you to jump, Princess."

She clambered up on the ledge, gritted her teeth, and propelled herself off the top. Soul let out a gasp when he caught her, falling on his backside and absorbing much of the fall. "Sorry," she moaned, pushing herself up off him. He lay on the ground for a moment, recovering from the hit, and taking deep breaths to steady himself.

"No, it's fine. I asked for it," he said, sitting up properly. She thought about offering him a hand, but she knew better than to touch him. Bad things happened when her skin touched his. They ended up hurting each other in ways that could have been avoided by not sharing skin to skin contact. It was harder than she anticipated it would be. To have physical contact was a rather normal part of being human. Not that she was completely human, but still…

"I'm sorry," she said again, clenching her fists.

"It's no problem," he said, standing up and rubbing his back. "I'm always struck by how fat you are-" Once again, he had said something without thinking and one of her books made contact with his head. "God, every time, Maka." She huffed to herself, and slipped her pocket book back into her cloak. "You know, this could be why all your suitors run away."

Maka stiffened. "My suitors are men who know not how to respect a woman. They run because they know they are not welcome in my kingdom."

"Or in your bed," joked Soul, dodging the book with a laugh. "Besides, it's technically not your kingdom yet."

She pulled up her skirt and began to walk towards her music hall, her thin slippers filling with snow easily. However, it never stayed long and melted quickly, leaving her with a wet feeling. She had never liked wearing thin shoes in winter. Her body always melted the snow down before she could enjoy it. Maka found her way to the hall door with ease, and turned to wait for Soul before realizing he had made it through easily as well. It was almost as if he walked above it, rather than through it though.

She rummaged through her thick pockets for the keys and, upon finding it, gave a triumphant sigh and opened the hall.

Soul did not often ask to be let into the music hall. They had met nearby, she thought dimly, almost 2 years ago. The music hall held something important to Soul that Maka did not know or understand. She'd tried to ask about his infatuation with the hall, but she'd never truthfully gotten a straight answer. So, she had decided not to bring it up any more and wait patiently for him to tell her. She had been content in allowing her friend into the hall, no questions asked.

"It's the same as before," she said finally, slipping off her coat and hanging it on a hanger. "Nothing's really changed since you last came here." She watched him stroke the keys of the instrument, longing in his dark eyes. It had been a hard thing to acquire but every kingdom owned at least one. The keys and the body had been all wooden and thanks to the skills of those from the land of Fire, the instrument appeared polished somehow. And it seemed to be Soul's favourite instrument, which made her admire the dark beauty even more. "You wish to play?" He jerked his hand away and gave her a wild look. "Or not; it's really up to you."

"No, I-" He scratched his head, lowering his eyes. He seemed conflicted for reasons she did not understand.

He had only ever played in front of her once, and when it wasn't in front of her, she had pretended the beautiful sound from the piano did not come from him. She missed hearing the haunting, beautiful music, as her kingdom's musical style differed greatly from his. "You know," she said quietly, "it's been a year since you've played." His eyes flicked to hers. "I really liked it the first time." He stared at her, taking in the request, before shaking his head with laughter. "So you'll play?"

"Yeah, I guess that's cool." He pulled the hood up and took a seat on the bench with a resigned sigh. She folded her hands and came to stand beside him, waiting patiently for him to begin. He smiled at her, a small smile, before sliding down the bench and patting the seat. "Sit."

She hesitated, and Soul tugged her down beside him, hand around her arm. She sat, her thigh pressed against his and got a nervous feeling in her stomach. She had never been this close to him before. Soul bumped his shoulder with hers, seeming to sense her discomfort. She gave a shaky smile, and he laughed, low and rumbling. Then, without much warning, he had started playing.

The instrument boomed out sound like a fountain, and Maka watched in awe as his fingers skittered over the keys, creating skips or deep plunges in tones. Maka closed her eyes, her mind –as it often was- too dazzled by his playing to form coherent phrases. She let a more creative side play with the music, and, in her mind's eyes, imagined a raging ocean. The waves crashed into the shores and rocks many times, but then, as if by God's will, the ocean ceased moving. The mystical sounds filled up the air space, and Maka imagined the ocean's waves calming, the skies clearing until all that was left of the storm were small ripples in the water. She suddenly felt the incredible urge to draw, which she found perplexing because she wasn't the best artist.

Maka smiled softly when Soul's final note echoed through the hall. She couldn't see him clearly, but she imagined he'd be smiling as well.

"Like it?" She hummed her agreement and blinked her eyes open, only to jerk back in surprise. His face had been so close to hers, so much so that she could feel the wisps of breath on her face.

"What are you _doing_?" she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I find it hard to see with this lighting, and I thought you'd fallen asleep to my playing," he said, sounding more annoyed than breathless like her.

"Oh! Um, I'm not asleep. Don't worry, nothing happened. I just love it when you play and sometimes it makes me feel like I'm getting lost in it all...Is that weird?"

He blinked twice before smirking. "No, it means that you internalized the beat. You've taken it, accepted it, and tried wrapping your head around the concept." She watched as his eyes returned to the instrument, scanning it over. "Getting lost in the music is nothing to be ashamed of."

Maka felt as if the entire room had suddenly filled up with snow. She felt her stomach clench, the tip of her nose grow colder and colder until it left her numb. Something was wrong; she could feel it deep within her. "Soul?" she asked warily, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket. "Soul, there's a problem, isn't there?" His red eyes flashed to her face. "I thought so. No matter what it is, we _can_ get through it."

He shook his head, and she noticed him clench his fists. "That's not going to be possible."

"Soul, don't be pessimistic. Anything is possible. If it's us...we could do it." She folded her hands in her lap, fingers intertwined. "You can tell me."

"I know I _can_ tell you. I just..." He paused. "I don't know if I _want_ to."

"You don't know if you want to tell me a problem," she repeated, green eyes unwavering. "I was unaware that I was that unreliable."

"No, Maka, it's not the same thing." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I can tell you; I mean, I did promise you that-"

"Wait, you're leaving?" she asked, eyes widening.

"Maka-"

"You told me you'd only make promises you were certain to keep. And this...you have only ever made me one promise; that you would say good bye to me and tell me when you leave. This is one of those times, isn't it?"

"Maka, don't sound so betrayed. I have done nothing wrong."

"It's not about doing things wrong, Soul. This is different than that." She started to stand, and Soul grabbed her hand impulsively. It was a mistake -one they both regretted instantly- because they pulled sharply away after the contact. However it was too late. Maka's hand, wherever there had been contact, felt chilled, as if frost had gathered on it. In fact, Maka could see the tinged ice on her hand where he touched her. Soul's hand was burned instead, the skin pulsing as all the blood rushed to it.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at his hand like it betrayed him.

"Me too," she said quietly, cradling her own hand to her chest.

"Maka-" he started, but then he seemed to change his mind and say something else. "Do you remember the first time you tried to touch me and this happened?" He held up his hand and she nodded. "You told me it was weird but that you wouldn't pry. Well, thank you for that but I think it's about time that I told you about who I am. I realize you're at war with the Snow country. Are you aware that that kingdom has 2 princes as well?" She shook her head slowly but made no move to exit. "The eldest prince had undergone his coronation years ago, and the kingdom he rules over now is co-ruled with his uncle, but the youngest prince remains. In fact, the youngest prince is known as volatile and has been known to leave his kingdom for months on end." He took a deep breath before saying, "I am that prince."

She just stared at him, shocked by his words. A prince? From the Land of _Snow_?

"You can't be…"

"I understand that you might be scared but-"

"Soul, you are the prince of a kingdom that wants to _kill_ me." Her eyes seemed to shine with tears. "It's hard not to be a little scared. You've practically been _living_ in my courtyard. God knows how much you've told your brother."

"I would _never_ tell my brother about you or your kingdom," he said fiercely, so much so that she was surprised by it. "You've got to believe me, Maka, I never wanted this."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm the ache in her chest. "I trusted you," she said softly, throat tightening. "I worried when you were gone for months at a time. You never bothered telling me how long you were going or who you were going to see. You told me you wouldn't lie like my father but…" She cast her eyes away. "I believed that you wouldn't-" She cut herself off. She had made a mistake, the gravest mistake; and she had no chance of going back.

She flicked her eyes to Soul, and even though she _knew_ he was the enemy, her heart didn't know, and it beat quickly for him just as it had the last couple months she had known him.

"Maka, I didn't mean to hurt you. At first, I didn't know you were a part of the royal family. For a while I thought you were just a random girl, perhaps a maid that worked there, but then you told me…. I just didn't know what to think."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyes watching him carefully before speaking again. "I don't think you know how much I want to hit you right now."

She watched Soul give a wary smile. "If it meant you'd trust me again, then you could hit me as many times as you'd like." Soul patted the piano bench. "Just sit and hear me out. I'll answer any of your questions." After he saw her fidget, he saw his opening and said, "I promise."

Maka pursed her lips. Soul was an enemy prince, a boy that could rule a kingdom that wanted her dead; a boy whose brother _was_ ruling a kingdom that wanted her dead. The Soul she had come to know was a mysterious boy with an aversion to the heat and that was very sarcastic. She had had a feeling that he was from the Snow Kingdom but this…. The boy he said he was seemed to be different than the boy he had proven to be. Perhaps a chance should be given…he had given her many chances.

She took a leap of faith and sat down, leaving a discreet distance between herself and Soul. He couldn't be completely trusted. He noticed it but didn't comment, knowing that the fact she was still there at all proved she still cared about him to some degree.

"Thank you." Maka nodded. "So what would you like to know first?"

"It depends. How much are you willing to tell me?"

"I'll tell you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything," he affirmed, nodding.

She was quiet a moment. This was a rare opportunity. Here in her grasp, she had a member of the Land of Snow; its prince to boot. The amount of information she could extract…perhaps this war would be over before her 19th birthday after all. "How much have you told your brother of this kingdom?"

Soul scowled. "I told you already, I would never tell my brother about this kingdom."

"But have you?"

"Of course not." Soul glared at his own reflection in the piano. "I hate what my country has become. Why assist them in the war?"

"But it is your country. As its prince, you have a duty to assist it in all things, trying to make it a country worth living in. Why go against your heritage?"

He laughed harshly. "I am no prince. I was born with the title and I represent nothing more but a roadblock in the eyes of my remaining family. The only person who ever cared about my well-being remotely was my brother, and his worry was misplaced with me."

"That is not true."

"It is, because at the end of the day, I am just another chess piece that he must move to suit my uncle's whims."

"You must care about them to some degree though, right? I mean, I assume you return there when you leave this country."

"I do," he said, "but not by choice." He elaborated by saying, "My brother and I have always had a…rivalry of sorts. My late aunt, seeing this, forced us to vow that we would always stay in touch. That vow is one that I must honour. I try not to go often, but I force myself to go eventually. I wouldn't put it past my brother to send guards out to look for me."

"And that explains that month long disappearances?"

"No, I suppose not. When I go to see my brother he -ah, how do I put this- tries to force me to stay longer. I think my uncle put him up to it, to be honest, but every time I returned, he would take me to my bedroom and lock me in there so I couldn't leave. Once, it got so bad that he slipped something in my drink and locked me in the cellar. It was a pretty stupid move because he should know that I could just freeze the locks and break through it that way." Maka blinked twice, seeming to be confused. Soul had done _what_? "I know it's not the best way, but-"

"No, Soul, it's fine." Maka put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm actually impressed. I didn't figure you to be someone who'd be an expert escape artist."

"Well, I did travel with a circus once," said Soul nonchalantly. "Perhaps that explains my skills."

"Don't push it," said Maka, a grin making its way onto her face without her control, "but your features suit a circus when I think about it." She snorted at Soul's expression. "You've got odd hair; add red eyes and sharp teeth and everything makes sense."

"Maka-" he whined, but she laughed it off.

"Don't be angry, Soul, I didn't mean it. And even if I did, you still look great," she giggled. When he froze, she just laughed harder. "Loosen up, Soul. Honestly; and you always tell me to relax, hypocrite." Maka watched Soul quickly look away and her laughter slowed. "Soul? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing you said. It's just…me."

"What about you?" She leaned in closer. "Are you not feeling well?"

Soul looked away quickly. "No, nothing like that. It's just that the way you're treating me…it's like you've forgotten who I am."

"I have not forgotten who you are at all," said Maka, suddenly very nervous about something. He was right, she was getting too comfortable too fast. She hadn't forgiven him nor ridden herself of the pain in her chest, but she felt too much injustice in being enraged with him. "I'm still angry at you, I guess, for not telling me…but when I think about it, I can't picture it."

"You can't _picture_ it? I have _white_ hair, Maka, how much more obvious did you want me to be?"

"It's not that," she snapped back. "I meant that you are no different now than you were 10 minutes ago before you told me. I don't like the idea, but you're still the same Soul I met a good year and a half ago." She stared down at her lap, where her fingers had decided to play with themselves. "At least I know where you go when you leave."

"Maka-" started Soul softly before Maka turned quickly to look at him.

"So tell me about your kingdom. Why did you leave?"

Soul's eyes darkened and Maka worried that he would go back on his word and leave, but he just straightened and began to speak. "My brother...when I left the kingdom he had just celebrated his 3rd year as the reigning monarch. My uncle, my father's elder brother, had been guiding us since our parents had died. He had...ah, never really liked my father since he was the second born and had gotten the throne instead. My uncle was under the impression that the eldest should always get the crown no matter what. He...did his best to isolate me from my brother, talking badly of my music and often sending me to the confines of my room because the other guards respected him more. My brother never wanted to be king, but once my uncle spoke his words to him, he...changed.

"Soon, my brother was ruling the kingdom with my uncle as his closest advisor. My brother cared for me, but the distance my uncle put between us kept him from actually talking to me. He had no idea what the outside world was like. So to get out, I told him I would go look at other countries for him."

Maka froze. "You said you'd _what_?"

"It wasn't that big a deal," he said, "I was lying to him. Sometimes I think my uncle knows that I'm lying but then I realize he could never really know. I barely talk to him anyway."

"Soul, I'm not sure if you realize this, but lying to a monarch could be punishable by death."

"Don't worry too much about it," he said. "Snow doesn't suspect me. And even if he did, I could always come here."

"So you're just going to run away and hide here?"

"Well sure," he said. "It's convenient."

She started at that and gave him a keen look. "Excuse me?"

"Ah, what I meant to say was-"

She froze, eyes locked on a white mark behind his ear. "What's that?" she asked, interrupting him. Even with her emotions running high, she could notice this much.

"This?" Soul's fingers came up and brushed the mark. "It's white, right? I don't know. I never even noticed it there until I returned here a few months ago."

"But you acquired this in your country, yes?" she said, her voice shaking. She recognized this mark. And if it was indeed what she thought it was, Soul had doomed them all.

"There's no way to know because I noticed it on my trip back but I guess so." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know it looks weird, but it's harmless. Maka, I-"

"No, Soul, you don't understand. That is a royal seal that is placed behind your ear. There resides one in every major kingdom and cannot be replicated. This _thing_ has the power to transfer memories and import the will of others into it. Every knight has one, as does every servant, for safety purposes, but this?" She stared at him in horror. "Every time you went home, they had the ability to take your memories of this place. They'd know what I look like, and where my castle is. If you have indeed gotten this from your uncle, then he will know everything."

His eyes bored into hers, incredulous. "But that's- how did he- when-"

"You would be asleep," she said, tears pricking her eyes. "You had no idea, Soul."

"Maka, I-"

"Don't." She stood slipping away from him. First he was a prince, then her country was 'convenient' and now the seal? "Don't talk. Just..." she breathed in deeply. "You should return to your own country," she said, steeling her voice. "We've been preparing for war for a while, and with this information, we actually have a chance of winning."

"Maka, please, don't do this. My people will _fight_ you. I've seen your army, Maka, and they will _die_ by the thousands."

"My people will not kill once I inform them of the situation. You know of my mother's hesitance, as winter is when we are the weakest. However winter is almost over, and when the snow melts, so will your powers, and we shall make our move. My mother will order Snow's dethronement, and when he refuses, we shall act. None will die by our hand on purpose."

"So what? You want war? That's all fine and dandy, Maka, but what has that got to do with me? Why do I have to leave?"

"You're here because your country is unstable, no?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction. "Because it's _convenient_? I will remedy that. I will storm your country, rid it of its dictator, and put your brother as king. You needn't really be here. In a week, spring shall come and you will be free to go home."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice raw and desperate. "Banishing me…where am I supposed to go? Back to Snow? He'll take my memories and attack you first; is that what you want?"

"If you were planning to return there first thing, then my guards can just lock you up and we can use you as a bargaining chip."

"Snow wouldn't fall for that."

"Perhaps not, but it sounds like your brother would."

He laughed harshly and gave her pained look. "You've thought of everything then?"

She turned away, and choked on her tears before saying. "My country comes first, Soul. Whatever it was we had...it'd be better if you forgot about it. Besides, you came to me today telling me you were going to go away again. And this time, I won't fight you. I just won't welcome you back with open arms."

"I see." His voice was cold just the like kingdom her came from.

"Good bye."

She strode out of the music hall, her tears freezing on her face.

No footsteps signaled a pursuit.

Maka thought perhaps she would have cried more if the snow had not been freezing.

* * *

**how was it? too weird?**

**Please R&R to tell me what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 2

Maka felt like crying. Her insides burned angrily and her head pounded like the war drums in town square. The winter's winds had subsided in his absence, but her fever kept getting worse.

Her parents were not impressed by how much had gone on under their noses, but they still accepted Maka's information with an open mind. And while it was good for her country, Maka could not prepare with them. For while the war drew closer, her condition worsened, the days growing longer and longer. The doctor diagnosed her with Winter's Chill, a high feverish ailment that caused temperature to fluctuate, hallucinations, and a shortness of breath. It wasn't contagious, thankfully, but only those in the Land Of Fire were susceptible to it.

"How are you doing, Princess?" Maka opened an eye and saw Tsubaki's head peeking out from behind the door.

"Not dead yet," she said with a cough, "but I'll get better eventually, I guess."

Tsubaki smiled sadly and let herself in. "You know it takes a while for Doctor Stein's medicine to kick in."

"It tasted awful, Tsubaki," she groaned as she sat herself up with pillows. "And it doesn't help that my father keeps guards at my door."

"What else could he do?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed. "Your stunt with Soul makes him wonder just how much else he missed."

"Well, he shouldn't be surprised. It's not like he was around much in the first place," she grumbled, pausing to cough into her sleeve. "Besides, locking me in my room doesn't help." In fact, it just made her more restless. Despite all the books she had, and she couldn't help always finding something that reminded her of Soul. It had been 4 days since she had last seen him, and she found it hard to accept that it would likely be the last time she'd ever see him.

"Do you need another book?"

"No, I-" Maka stopped short, watching as an apple rolled across the floor before sinking through the balcony floors.

"Maka?"

"Huh?" She turned to face her friend, green eyes glazed.

"Maka, snap out of it," said Tsubaki sternly. "Your hallucinations are about to get worse. Just close your eyes and-"

"Tsubaki!" cried Maka suddenly, hands coming up to hold her forearms.

"Maka? What's wrong?"

"He's here again," she gasped. "He's standing right in front of me."

"It's not real, Maka," soothed Tsubaki, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder and rubbing her back. "Soul isn't really here. I know the chill causes you to forget things," she said softly, "but try to remember sound. You can't fake sounds with Winter's Chill. Listen closely and you won't hear anything." Maka's wide green eyes watched as what she thought to be Soul moved closer to her, and she shook her head quickly. "Very good. Now, close your eyes. They go away when you close your eyes, remember? Close your eye, Maka, and you won't see him."

So she did, hands moving to hold her friend close. In this state, Tsubaki found that Maka reminded her of a younger version of the princess. As a young child, Maka had to cope with her parents' absences due to inter-kingdom meetings or long war councils, and, as her maid in training, Tsubaki had made it her business to stay with Maka. Even though she was only four years older than the princess, she had felt the intense need to comfort her, and she quickly been made the princess' handmaiden and best friend. She had been the one to comfort a crying princess when she tripped, or when the thunder was so bad she couldn't sleep.

The girl smoothed Maka's hair softly. "It's alright, Maka. Open your eyes and you'll see that he's gone, right?"

She peered through slitted eyes before opening them all the way. Soul had disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there in the first place. She let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Tsubaki gave her princess a sad smile. "Maka, Winter's Chill is dangerous and destructive. You have nothing to feel sorry about."

"It's just...it makes me forget. One moment I'm talking to you, and the next, it feels like I'm back in time. I know Stein's medicine helps me keep my memory, but it has yet to kick in and-"

"It will, Maka. As long as you remember to take your medicine and shut your eyes."

"Sometimes the dreams are worse, Tsubaki," Maka confessed. "Sometimes he shows up and it's like my body is on fire. I cannot escape him. He never leaves. It is as if he wishes to keep his word in the way that hurts the most."

"Sometimes?"

"Sometimes he just sits there and watches me with that frown on his face." She settled back into the pillows. "Sometimes he tells me that he never meant what he said and begs me to believe him. And I want to."

"Soul did not mean to hurt you."

"He meant to do what he did, whether he knew why or not," she said passionately. "What he does from now on is none of my concern."

Tsubaki sighed and excused herself, locking the door behind her. "Sometimes I don't know what ails you most," she said quietly as she returned to her room. "The sickness or your broken heart?"

:SOUL:EATER:

Soul cussed himself out inwardly. He had come inches close to alerting a guard of his presence. Again. Too many slip ups and Soul truly would find himself a hostage in the Land Of Fire. He peeked down the hall nervously, his breath catching when he saw an armed guard patrolling down a hall. Soul had only been in the castle's interior once, and it hadn't gone well gone him. He had landed exposing himself to 2 guards and Tsubaki, Maka's hand maiden.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea, and found himself sneaking through the castle halls in hopes of finding the black haired beauty. By a small stroke of luck –a stroke he wished he'd gotten much earlier— he found her sitting on a small stool, a thin lead pencil in her hand. He opened his mouth to call to her, but thought better of it. He watched her carefully as she continued to write on the large piece of parchment she had balanced on her knee. He couldn't read what she had written there, but he found that she had a rather pained expression on her face.

"Hiding from the guards again, Soul?" He stared at her. He'd hardly seen her lips move, but she was talking to him. "Come out if you're going to be there, come on. I'm not armed."

He hesitated a moment before slipping out of the shadows, stepping towards Tsubaki nervously. Her voice, once sweet and gentle, seemed melancholic as she spoke. "There you go. You must have come a rather long way, Prince of the Snow country."

"How do you know about that?" he said quickly, to which she shrugged, her eyes not leaving the page.

"The whole kingdom knows about it," she said "and the majority of them are pleased that Maka decided to banish you. So why have you come back here?"

"Do _you_ think she should have banished me?"

Tsubaki thought carefully before answering, "Yes, I do."

"Wha-"

"You are from the Land of Snow, Soul; a country we have warred with for many years. We did not kill your parents but while you hunt our princess down, we feel much more than anger towards your country. Many of out citizens believe you enchanted Maka in your own attempt to get closer to her and kill her._ I_ do not believe that, but I am beginning to lose faith in you, Soul."

"Tsubaki, you need to understand; I never meant to hurt her. What I said-"

"What you said was chaotic, Soul. You practically told her you were using her. And you hid the fact that you were their _Prince_, Soul. Not to mention the mark."

"I could not control the mark, Tsubaki, and what I said...I never meant it like that. She means everything to me."

"Soul-"

"I know about the rumours and I know that if I talk to her, she _will_ understand the truth. I might be able to fix this."

"Soul," started Tsubaki, "you can't-"

"She's right behind this door, Tsubaki, and she needs to know what I mean. I can't let her keep thinking that I didn't care about her."

Soul made to open the door, but Tsubaki held him back, a hand tight upon his sleeve. "Not _yet_, Soul, you can't go in."

"Let me go," he growled, struggling forward.

"Soul, _please_ stop struggling. Maka's-"

As he pushed through and he thrust her door open, effectively waking her up.

But if he expected to see a sane princess there to greet him then he had another thing coming.

:SOUL:EATER:

Soul sat outside her door, staring blankly at the stone wall ahead. The sound of Maka's scream still echoed in his head, along with her frightened green eyes. He had never seen her scared before; a rare, vulnerable side that she seldom showed. His white hair and red eyes made people like Maka nervous because it was uncommon in the Land of Fire. However, Maka was one of the first people that, instead of being afraid, was merely curious about his features. And when he told her to leave it alone, she had.

He heard a slight click and watched Tsubaki step out of Maka's bedroom, closing the door softly.

"How is she?" he asked, and Tsubaki knelt to his level.

"Recovering. I guess you've never seen something like that?"

"Never," he breathed. "She looked at me like I was going to kill her." He took another breath to steady himself. "What's _wrong_ with her?"

"We call it Winter's Chill. It's a thick sickness that can cause hallucinations, space distortion, and pain depending on the severity. Only those of us that live in the Land of Fire can get it. Most of our people believe you gave it to the princess. Guess you don't know all the rumours," she added half-heartedly at his widened eyes.

Soul clenched his hands together. "Can she be healed of it? Is there a medicine or a potion we could use?"

"Winter's Chill is not known to be curable. Only one man has ever survived and he didn't even know how it happened."

"So she won't ever get better?"

"We have some potions that reduce the effects, but Maka can't live off them forever. Whichever way this goes, she will never be the same."

"Can I...can I stay with her a while? I'll leave after, I just...I want to talk to her before anything happens."

Tsubaki gave a sad smile. "Of course." She placed a hand on the door and gave it a light tap before pushing it open. "Try not to get yourself caught, Soul," said Tsubaki softly as Soul walked in to Maka's room. "Maka is rather hard to handle once she loses her grip on reality.

Soul shivered at the memory, but nodded, and Tsubaki shut the door.

The prince glanced over at Maka cautiously, but she lay still on her bed, fast asleep. He sighed with relief before taking a seat on the stool near her bedside.

Once seated, he took the opportunity to look her over. The fever had depleted much energy and colour from the girl he once knew. She was incredibly pale, save the odd blue splotches all over her skin. Her face was riddled with them, and they continued down her neck in the same disorganized fashion. Her ash blonde hair had dulled, her breathing heavy and laboured.

He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to touch her, to hold her hand would have been enough, but he suppressed the urge. He had felt it many times before; the Blue Ball, her birthday party, their last night together only a few days ago.

And now, just watching her sleep, he was sick to his stomach. What if he _had_ given Maka Winter's Chill? What if those rumours were true? Soul was rather inclined to believe the rumours true before realizing his error. The rumours were made under the impression that he had seduced Maka, and that she had fallen in love with him. It was the one flaw that shattered everything else, because the chances that Maka had ever loved him were lower than low.

And that just wasn't cool at all.

:SOUL:EATER:

When Maka opened her eyes, she was sure that she was still dreaming. Everything in her room was as she remembered it, save the white haired boy laying on her bed. Soul's head was pillowed on her arms, the rest of him sitting on the stool nearby. Her breath caught when she saw him move, so close that she could probably touch him. She swallowed nervously, her hand reaching out without permission. He was just so _close_ to her...

She stopped herself just as her hand was about to touch the boy's hair, a thought bubbling into her mind. Was he real? He looked real, but most of her hallucinations did. Could she still be dreaming? That seemed more likely...but he made no sound. If that was the case, she could very well touch him, couldn't she? She silently thanked Doctor Stein for the medicine. She could finally keep her mind and not be _scared_ all the time. Most of her hallucinations showed a rather deranged Soul but this one was asleep, young and incapable of harming her. And while she knew that he would never willingly harm her, it still hurt when he had. She reached out, her breath held, before pressing her fingertips to his cheek. There was no burn. She breathed out happily before stroking his cheek gently. No pain shot up her arm and into her heart save the pain of knowing that it was not real. She sighed in contentment, her vision blurring slightly. The fever was getting stronger, she knew, a deep bubbling in her gut told her so. But here, in her dream, her fever was of no relevance. She and Soul were the only two beings in her room; no one else. She could let go of the hurt and just focus on loving the boy whom she had come to care for.

All of a sudden, she heard him mumble, and the sleeping boy was no longer sleeping. His eyes were wide open, red rubies staring back at her with wonder. "Soul," she breathed before throwing her arm around him. He froze, but she disregarded it, clinging to the prince of Snow for dear life. "It's so good to see you. This is the best dream ever..." she said, mumbling the last part before pulling back.

"Dream?" he asked softly, brow furrowing. He had tanned considerably since their first time meeting, she noticed suddenly. Being in the Land of Fire tanned many of its citizens.

"Yes, a dream," she said happily, "where nothing can hurt us."

"You're not that surprised to see me," said Soul, voice low and Maka chuckled.

"I've seen you here night and day. Perhaps it's just because the medicine is working, but you're a little different today," she said, tilting her had and leaning in. "Are you sick?"

Soul pulled away hurriedly. "You're the one that's sick."

"Maybe, but not in here. Here, I can be whatever I want, say whatever I want, _do_ whatever I want. Look," she reached out and put a dotted hand on his cheek. "No pain. It won't hurt."

"It still hurts," murmured Soul, clasping her hand between his. "It always hurts."

"What hurts? You know, my mother used to say that she could kiss away pain. I could kiss it away for you, if you'd like."

Soul's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"A kiss? I've never gotten a chance to kiss you, Soul, not truly."

"But why? Why would you want to?"

"Because I love you," she said shyly. "Why else?"

Soul's red eyes showed only doubt and amazement. "You love me...Gods, is this your dream or mine?" He ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I can't believe it."

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"Maka...I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry? For what? If you don't, I-" she said starting to move farther back but he shook his head, grabbing her arm.

"Not that, Gods, not that." Soul cradled Maka's face in his hands and her cheeks warmed. "I love you, have loved you for just about forever. I just said what I had before because I was afraid you'd never feel the same way. We're also from different kingdoms, and you have responsibilities to fulfill as a princess. I didn't think that seal was going to threaten you and I didn't want to ruin what we had by telling you I was a prince. Not to mention that I couldn't touch you and-"

"Well, you can touch me now," said Maka, without really realizing what she had given him permission to do. He was apologizing, he had done that in dreams sometimes, but something about this apology in particular resonated the most with her. Maybe it was because he was so close to her. He thumbed her cheek thoughtfully.

"As far as you know, this is a dream, right?"

"I-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. Being the same temperature was _so_ nice, she thought, before all thoughts left her. She had never really been kissed before, so she didn't understand what exactly she was to do next. But Soul noticed, and pulled away, only to give her enough time to breath before standing up, leaning over her, and kissing her again. Over and over again they did this until Maka finally became more comfortable to kiss him back. And that's when their passions flared. Maka grabbed Soul's tunic and pulled him forward forcing him onto the bed with her. Soul's hands had drifted lower; a hand on her neck and another hand to steady himself above her, pressed in to the mattress. Maka felt her stomach burn as she slipped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He kept whispering her name between kisses which made her flush with embarrassment, Soul's voice turned huskier, and soon he was kissing any where he could touch; her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her _neck_-

"I can't loose you, Maka," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. "Not like this."

"This is a dream Soul," she murmured, "you will never lose me."

He hesitated, his face hanging over hers. "Maka-"

"Reality does nothing to us here," she said dreamily. "Look at you. I can touch you and our skin does not burn. See?" She pushed herself up and kissed him softly. "No burn."

"Maka, I don't think you understand. This _is_ reality. You're really sick; Winter's Chill, Tsubaki called it."

"That is in reality," she hummed, leaning in to her pillows, the fire in her chest draining away at the mention of her present self. Couldn't her dream Soul just let her enjoy his company in piece?

"Maka, _this_ is reality." He held up her hand to show her. "There spots are proof of your sickness. And your fa-" He stopped short. Her face, once riddled with blue spots, was almost completely clear of them. "How?"

"What is it?"

"Your face...it's like the spots never existed."

"See?"

"But your hands..." he trailed off, pressing her speckled hand to his mouth. "They still have-" Maka and Soul watched as the spot that touched his lips faded until it was as if it had never been there in the first place. "-spots."

Maka sat up and Soul did as well, the pair staring at her hand in wonder. "Amazing," she mumbled, before looking at him. "Dreams certainly do amazing things, huh?"

"Maka, this is reality. I'm telling the truth. I don't know how this is happening, but-'

"But-"

"No buts from you, Maka, we're both awake. Pinch yourself as a test, if you'd like, we're both awake." She frowned, the rosy hue fading from her skin. She pinched and her eyes widened with fear. "That's right. _Reality_."

"This is real. Which means-"

"I am real," he said, "This actually happened." Maka pulled her hand away from him. It was all real. She had really professed everything to him; her feelings, her vulnerability, everything. And he was sitting in front of her with the same, non-judging eyes she'd always known. "I couldn't have you think I loved you as a dream," he said softly, almost embarrassed. "It wouldn't be fair to you."

"But you do love me, don't you?" she asked, voice low as well.

He gave a twisted smile. "Well, I'm not much of a man without you. Leaving the Land of Fire was always hard but..." He gulped, as if he was about to say something harsh. "Knowing that I'm leaving you is always much worse.

"And if this is all true-"

"Which it is."

"-why didn't you tell me before?" Soul tugged his bangs self-consciously before giving Maka a sheepish look which resulted in laughter for her. "You were scared. The great Soul Evans was scared. And of a girl not loving him, no less. But everything I had done for you was done because I loved you. While I was always afraid that you did not love me back, I disregarded it because we never even had a chance to begin with."

"Maka-"

"You know I hate men..." she said softly, "but you were different. And maybe it was because you were so different that I was drawn to you-"

"So, I'm forgiven?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "Yes, you are. It always bothered me that you had kept such a great secret, but I don't think I would have told you the truth either if the situations were reversed. Besides, I care-"

Soul kissed her again her eyes widening in surprise. "You talk way too much."

"Well maybe I want to talk instead," she said breathlessly, "besides you were the one that wanted me awake. For talking, not for _this_," she put in, pink colouring her cheeks.

"At the time, yes," he said, "but if we're just going to talk then," he said moving to stand, "I'll be going."

"You can't threaten to leave when things don't go your way," she said, pulling him back down on the bed with a rough tug. He fell back on it, hands holding his place as he hovered above Maka's face.

"Can't I?" he asked, pressing his face in to her neck. "I don't _wish_ to leave, and I am technically _banished_..."

Maka laughed. "Yes, I suppose I'll have to undo that, won't I?"

"If you'd like to see me more often, princess, then yes."

But perhaps those things would have to wait, as King Spirit decided that now would be the perfect time to check on his daughter.

And when he opened the door, he was far from pleased.

* * *

**Better? I know there were a lot of page breaks, but there was so many pov switches that I felt needed to be seen and i wasn't smart enough to make it better. I'm sorry!**

**Please R&R and tell you what I think about the chapter, the writing style or just what you thinkof the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Less POV shifts than before, but they're still here. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3**  
**

Tsubaki watched as Soul was thrown into his cell, his short sword and money stripped from him. He hit the wall with a thud, before slumping down, his hand clutching his side. The guard clamped a thick iron shackle on his wrist before stalking off, the door locked tight.

"Soul, what happened?' she asked, once the guards had disappeared. The white haired male peered at her from the ground before shaking his head, his eyes shutting. "Soul, you have to tell me. We need to get you fixed up."

"I'd much rather sit here," he said, pushing himself up only to get a better glimpse of the girl's face. She was worried, obviously, but she wasn't sure what Soul was looking for.

"You could die of blood loss, or perhaps your wound could get infected. What then?"

"Then I will die," Soul said simply, a pained grin on his face. "There's nothing here for me anyway."

Something burned inside Tsubaki and she was suddenly struck with a desire to shout. "You speak like you are a dead man," she said, shaking. "You don't even know what it is to die."

"And you do?" he snapped back. "It is my life."

"You impact others, Soul. You said that you would never intentionally hurt my princess, but nothing would hurt her more than knowing you decided to give up living. You shouldn't choose it. I've seen the way you look at her, Soul, and I actually thought you meant to give her your life. That was why I let you in. I believe in a future for you both. Sure, you couldn't touch each other, but you were able to touch the one thing that she refused to give any other man; her heart. If she meant _anything_ to you, you would let yourself be examined."

He snorted. "As if anyone would want to fix me up. In case you've forgotten, the entire kingdom thinks I'm some heart-stealing bastard that wants to sabotage this kingdom. Not to mention the King thinks I'm trying to sleep with his daughter."

Tsubaki blushed, and took a nervous step away from the cell. "You tried _what_?"

"I had a feeling you would say that," said Soul sadistically. "Yes, according to King Spirit, I have had too many chances to live and that trying to lay with his daughter was the last straw."

"He said that?"

"Technically he stabbed me and called me many unmentionables, but yes, he did say that."

"He _stabbed_ you?"

"Yes. Quite unexpectedly too, considering his sword was still in its scabbard."

"You and Maka weren't actually..." She trailed off at the end, embarrassed, and Soul laughed again, drawing himself up and leaning heavily against the cell walls.

"What do you think?" he asked and she shuddered at his tone. It was cold and sarcastic, a complete flip from Maka's usually sunny personality. When she didn't answer, he just nodded his head. "Exactly. So, really, what's the point? Maka isn't allowed to see me, and King Spirit's ordered me to be executed."

"Executed?!"

"Yes, because of my banishment. It's the reason no doctor will come here and fix me. His Highness decreed that I shouldn't have my wounds treated because I will be killed later tomorrow anyway."

"Tomorrow," she breathed, horrified.

"Yes, at noon or something." He laughed shakily. "Looking forward to it. What good will I be to Maka dead anyway? I'd much rather bleed to death here than to have Maka watch me die from her balcony. After a while, she'll get over it, and Spirit will most likely marry her off to Kid; God knows she's got the patience to deal with him."

"But she doesn't love Kid, Soul, she loves you."

"For now."

Tsubaki stood up suddenly, her fists clenched. "A coward," she whispered. "Do you want to be a coward, Soul? Are you not the prince of Snow? Do you not care for the princes? Why did you returned to this land if you wished to give up so easily? I thought better of you, Soul, I really did, but if this is the way you intend to act then I am glad my princess will be rid of you." With that, she rushed away, hot tears burning her eyes. Soul said nothing to stop her, and she left the dungeon with a sick feeling in her stomach. She hated to be cruel, especially towards Soul. After everything he and Maka had been through, they deserved some kindness, but Tsubaki had only given Soul harsh words. As much as Soul needed a scolding, he needed a pick-me-up much more.

She walked up a long staircase, taking a short-cut Black Star had taught her. It gave her a direct passage into the room beside Princess Maka, coincidentally her own room. Tsubaki had ignored the fact that Black Star utilized the secret passage ways until one had happened to show up inside her room and, well, the ever-energetic boy was too excited to care.

She skimmed her fingers over a thin, faded picture that she had hung on the passage door once she was in her room. It was Black Star's handiwork, and the thought of him made her heart ache. Contrary to popular belief, he was patient enough to be artistic. The youth had had an odd sort of passion for drawing, like Maka's passion for reading or her own passion for star gazing. _To each their own_, she supposed as she walked out of her room, heading towards Maka's.

Two guards had been stationed at her door, and both knew Tsubaki well. The moment she neared them, they let her in and it was there that Tsubaki found her precious princess in tears, Kim Dhiel beside her rubbing comforting circles into her back.

"Kim!" she said, surprised at the young nurse's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"His Majesty ordered me here to see if the princess had been injured in any way by the Snow prince."

"And?"

"I see a broken heart, nothing more," said Kim with a shrug. "Besides that, she won't stop crying. She keeps calling out his name."

"Soul?"

"Yeah..." Kim gave Tsubaki a blank look. "Should I return to Stein?"

"Yes, but before you do, I need you to go down and work on the injuries of a man in cell 74."

"74? Isn't that where His Majesty has put the Snow prince?"

"Yes, and I need you to see to his injuries," insisted Tsubaki.

"What injuries? I thought we just captured him."

"Nope. His Highness decided to go after the boy with a sword. It's looking pretty bad too, Kim, so be careful. He's got a side wound and a really bad slash across his chest."

"But His Highness-"

"His Highness is misled, Kim, you can surely see that. He is led too easily by his emotions. Soul is guilty of nothing but returning to the side of the girl he loves."

"He loves the princess?" she gawked, before turning to Maka. "He loves you, princess?"

"That's what he says," she said, scrubbing away tears. "And I can't find the will to doubt him."

"But Princess-"

"I _love_ him, Kim," she said, "and he will die soon. Father has forbidden me to leave my chambers, and thus I am not like to see him again until his execution. I will be forever haunted by his bloodied self as my father fought. Soul didn't dare attack back either because he still knows I love my papa"

Kim's face fell. "Oh princess, I'm so sorry. I'll go get him fixed up if that is your wish," she added after a long pause.

"It is."

"Then consider it done," said Kim proudly, striding to the door. "Ah-Princess, if I may say something?"

"Yes?"

"I will send Stein here to check on your fever on the way down. You're looking exceptionally well," she said before racing back out into the hall.

Tsubaki turned to her friend and found Kim was right; Maka look more lively than she had in days. Her normally pale skin was a flushed, pink colour, devoid of the traditional blue spots associated with the Chill. Her arms, though, we still covered with the dots, save her hands, which appeared unblemished as well. "Maka, she's right. It's like the fever never happened and yet..." She took Maka's hand in her own. "You still have marks. Why?"

"It was Soul," she said softly, wiping her tears up with her sleeve. "We didn't know how exactly but when we were...together, the dots disappeared."

"Together? What do you mean by that?"

Tsubaki watched the girl blush bright red and avert her eyes. Soul's words rang out in her mind, _what did you think?_ "Maka, he didn't try to sleep with you, did he?"

"Not in the way you mean," she mumbled, sniffing a bit. "It wasn't really inappropriate. He was just kissing me and-"

"He _kissed_ you?" gasped Tsubaki, hands clapping together. Her cheeks coloured at such a detail, even though she knew that she and Black Star had done the same.

"Yes, he kissed me," said Maka. "He could touch me in general and it looks like his kisses are good for Winter's Chill."

"I'm not understanding."

"Nor am I, Princess." Both girls turned to look at the man that stood at their doorway. He was wearing a grey shirt, the stitching obvious, and deep blue trousers. "Good afternoon, Princess, Tsubaki."

"Good afternoon, Doctor," said Maka, Tsubaki merely bowing. "Did Kim send you?"

"Yes. Dhiel seemed quite excited about the prospect of your recovery and while I thought she was over reacting, it does not seem so far-fetched now." He surveyed Maka with a sort of analytic interest. The man walked over to her and lifted her chin up to inspect her face. "Now please elaborate. What exactly do you mean by his kisses are good for Winter's Chill?"

Maka fidgeted nervously. "It is rather hard to explain."

"Princess, it does not look like he lay with you," he said coolly, making the girl blush again. "So do not be afraid to tell me what you've really done with the boy. I remember when you first asked me about people in the Land of Snow. It wasn't like you to just ask questions. Normally you would have consulted the royal library before anything, but instead you came to me. It was unusual to me and soon enough I found that you were nursing the Prince of Snow. You were always compassionate so it did not surprise me too much that you came to care for him. But when he came to care for you..." Stein gave a surprisingly soft smile. "Love makes us do crazy things, Princess. Do not be embarrassed with yourself."

Stein's admission to knowing Soul's identity surprised Tsubaki almost as much as the knowing look on his face at the mention of love.

"Love…" murmured Maka distantly before sitting up straighter and giving Stein a curious look "What do you know of love, Doctor?"

"I've seen love do things to people, Maka, and I've seen it change them. Your father used to flirt with every maid in town, but then he met your mother and, well, he did technically stop flirting for a while. When Tsubaki was with Black Star, he became almost modest, you remember?" She did, and it was those memories of Black Star she tried desperately to hold on to, especially since his passing. "Sure, he was still loud, but Tsubaki kept a tight leash on him." He gave Tsubaki a look. "You did a great job with him."

"He was my partner," she said quietly, fingering the thin band of gold around her fourth finger. "But he could never be leashed. He was a brilliant star, like the sun," she said longingly.

"Princess, love changes people." He seemed to catch himself being too sentimental, and changed his tone, saying instead, "Your embarrassment is justified. However, I _am_ a doctor, so nothing is so inappropriate that I could not handle it."

"He kissed me," she started softly. "He touched my legs as well and..." She blushed at the memory.

"Is that all?" Maka threw a quick glance at Tsubaki before going on her toes and whispering the rest to Stein. "Ah, I see. Nothing too physical then. All details aside, though, can you explain what you meant by having the Chill remedied?"

"Yes. At one point, he kissed my hand and a spot faded before our eyes."

"So it is safe to assume that wherever there is not a spot, he has- ah- kissed you there?" She fidgeted nervously but nodded. "Interesting. Hands, head, jaw line and – if I'm not mistaken- the top visible area of your chest is spotless." Another nod. "Fascinating, Princess. Perhaps...would you, by any chance, allow me to study the boy; for medical purposes of course." Tsubaki watched as a dangerous glint flashed in his grey eyes and shivered.

"You'd only have a day to study," she said solemnly, playing with a strand of her hair. "Father's ordered his execution to be tomorrow at noon and Soul isn't one to co-operate in general..."

"Oh, I'm sure for now, Princess," said Stein, "but I think I'll need only a couple minutes to talk to him. Especially if you were with me, Princess, that would influence him even more."

"Maka can't leave her room," said Tsubaki, "His Majesty-"

"Spirit can sack it," waved off Stein. "I'm Head Doctor and I say I need to walk around with you to test that your condition is stable, don't you agree, Princess?" Maka nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "Wonderful. After you," he said, gesturing to the doors that led out into the hall.

:SOUL EATER:

Soul had been certain he would die of blood loss before anything else. His wounds ached to be dressed and he felt extremely lightheaded. He opened his eyes and surveyed his cell with heavy lids. It seemed smaller every time he did that, and now the cell seemed more red than grey...

He could tell he'd lost a lot of blood. He was practically sitting in the sticky red substance, his body sluggish as a result, but he continued to try and stay awake. He had convinced himself that dying in a dirty, little cell without a single goodbye was pretty pathetic. Perhaps if he lived up to his execution, he'd have some final words to say and perhaps their squire or scribe would tell Maka and perhaps she would not cry as badly. The girl he loved did not cry, she fought tooth and nail, and he would be damned if he could not make her proud, and significantly less teary, in his final hour.

And with that thought, he closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. Yes, Maka was a fighter. She had done a lot of fighting over the years, especially with him. In fact he remembered when she'd asked to be taught how to wield a scythe, a question which he'd immediately laughed at. Scythes were wielded by people of strength and power like the King of Sky and his son, Kid. Their abilities to wield a scythe with unique power had come at birth for them and with a hefty price. Plus, Maka was a girl. What job did she have on the battlefield? He would never admit it to her, but she looked extremely thin and delicate. What chance of surviving did she have with those conditions? The women that used scythes were dangerous women and the men even more so.

He heard footsteps, lighter than a guard's and, for a moment, he thought it might be Maka, but then he remembered that she'd never be down in the dungeons anyway and banished the thought. The footsteps grew louder, and soon enough, the girl (or at least, he thought it was a girl) was out in front of his cell.

"He can't be dead yet..." she said to herself, and Soul would have smirked had he the energy. "Hello? Prince of Snow? Are you awake?" When he didn't answer, he heard a slight click, and, soon enough, his cell creaked wide open. The girl rushed over to him, and he heard the clinking of glass vials. "Gods, the princess is going to _kill_ me if you die," she muttered, and suddenly Soul smelt intensely strong incense. His eyes fluttered open instantly as he gagged on the heady scent.

"What the-" he started, before staring at the girl before him. She had short pink hair and big eyes, her whole visage terribly familiar. But most of all, she was wearing a thin patch over her heart that meant doctor, and he hadn't been expecting one of those.

"Ah, you are awake," she said, smiling a little before sobering. "But I don't know for how long." She placed her hands on his blood sodden tunic and ripped it open. Hissing at the wound, the girl dug through her satchel and pulled out a thin vial of blue liquid. "Drink this."

"Why?" He stared at the vial suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's the dew of a Blue Lily," she said, uncorking it and placing it at Soul's lips. "It'll nullify the pain and decrease your blood loss. If you lose consciousness, or feel like it's happening, try to think of the happiest thing you can to stay awake, alright?" He stared at her, wide-eyed before nodding slowly. "Good, drink up the. It's not poison," she added at his hesitation, and Soul drank the dew without much trouble. The moment it landed on his tongue, Soul felt an intense warmth spread throughout his body. He drank until the vial was empty, and it was then that he felt a familiar tingle in his body.

"I've had this," he whispered, his voice suddenly losing strength. The girl took the vial and gave him a lengthy stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"This Blue Lily stuff...I've had it before."

"That's impossible," said the girl, "Blue Lilies only grow in a protected reich in a grove by Catviade Glen. It's hidden and surrounded with guards."

"No, it's true, I've had it before. With M- the princess."

"The princess gave you Blue Lily?"

"I'm not sure if it's Blue Lily exactly," said Soul slowly, "But this taste is almost identical to the original, and I feel the same as I did before too." He looked down at himself and grimaced. "Too bad Blue Lily can't remedy this."

"It is too bad," said the girl, pulling off her gloves, "but that's what I'm here for."

He watched, wide eyed, as the girl placed her bare hand on his chest and almost jumped. "Don't do that," he cried, "you'll-"

"Burn?" The girl smiled. "You burn those from the Land of fire," she said and Soul's eyes witnessed a pulsing white light from the girl's hands. He sat still, amazed as his eyes beheld the healing of his skin, the recreation of tissue and muscle.

Soon, the light faded and he was sitting in a body that did not burn with pain from his wound. "How..." he trailed off, and looked up at her for answers.

"Magic," she said, wiping his blood off her hands with a spare towel that she had brought. "I am one of the few with magical abilities still alive in this world."

"A witch," he breathed, "but-"

"Before my past is revealed, I believe the present is in order. Kim Dhiel," she said, shaking Soul's hand, "2nd doctor and resident sorcerer of the Land of Fire."

"Soul Evans, Prince of the Land of Snow."

She let go of his hand and took a seat in front of him.

"Is what all?"

"Your title. You're only a prince," she cocked her head to the side. "Curious."

"What's curious exactly?" asked Soul, sitting up a bit straighter.

"You hair and your eye colour are attributes from the Land of Snow, I know this, but your teeth...They're cool and all, but not normal on a human."

"What exactly are you implying? That I am inhuman?"

"Not at all," said Kim hastily. "We all resemble the original humans in a sense, but the sharp teeth is something completely different. What I meant was that you can't be all human, or at least, all of the human in you could not have given you those teeth. You must have witch blood in you."

"Witch blood?"

"Yes; the pure witches, witches that have existed at the beginning, mated with humans and other witches. When their blood passed down a human line, the human DNA takes over, however we noticed that humans regain a witch's healing abilities as well as their abilities to transform. However, unlike a witch, the transformation is weapon based instead of animal based. Those with weapon based DNA come from Arachne, from the Land of Shadows. She saw humans as tools and taught them how to use the witch blood in them and harness power."

"Sound evil."

"I suppose, and thus weapons were created. Unfortunately some never learn to turn back into weapons, so they are stuck in that form for generations. Are you sure you don't have a witch in your family?"

"I don't think so," said Soul slowly, "but I've never asked."

"Interesting." Suddenly, Kim slapped her forehead. "Oh, wonderful," she grumbled.

"What?"

"I'm becoming more like my head doctor," she said sullenly.

"Your head doctor?"

"Yes, me." Kim turned to see a tall, gray haired man standing outside his cell. He had thin glasses that sat on his nose and calm gray eyes, which he was currently observing them with. "Pleasure to see you again, Kim."

"Doctor-" Kim stood up quickly, taking her bag and its contents with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," said the man, pushing open the door and stepping inside. "You know that you're not supposed to treat the Prince of Snow. The King had decreed his death.'

"I understand, but-"

"Kim..." The man walked towards her, his shadow falling over the pair of them. "Could you not purposely attempt to get yourself in trouble? It's bad enough I get bothered by the Prince of Clouds about you."

Kim flushed, embarrassed at what he said. Soul watched the interaction carefully, taking mental notes. "Doctor-"

"Doctor Stein, stop playing with Kim. I sent her, so any problems should be directed to me, yes?" said a girl in the back, but Soul didn't need to see her to know who she was.

"Maka-"

"I'm serious, Doctor; Kim was here on my orders. She does not deserve this lecture."

The doctor sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets, giving Kim a calculated look. "The princess had ordered you to do this, Kim?"

The girl nodded hurriedly and Soul watched as all her confidence seemed to vanish in the presence of the head doctor. She seemed much more shy and forlorn than before, and her words kept flashing in his mind, a steady echo; _Gods, the princess is going to kill me if you die_.

Tsubaki stepped out from behind the doctor's back, tugging out the ash blond princess. He gasped out her name, surprised that it truly was her, and she rushed over to him, falling to her knees. "Chains?" she asked, touching the metal around his wrists.

"It's Florence's Steel," he said, wincing when she touched a growing bruise on his wrist. "Sucks the life out of people like me."

"We weren't supposed to have Florence's Steel here," she said. "It was part of our treaty."

"The treaty went out the window when my parents died," he said, trying to sit up. His newly healed wounds still ached even though he was looking better. "We'd also promised not to kill your kind or attack you, but we're doing that too."

"Princess, do remember we are on a walk for your health, alright?" said the doctor suddenly, grinning slyly at the princess. "And you did tell me that something seemed to make you better, as I recall. Perhaps something on our walk?"

"What's he on about?" asked Soul, frowning at the look in the man's eye. "What does he mean?"

Maka blushed. "Well, Doctor Stein is well known for his medical abilities," she started slowly, "and he is the Head Doctor in the Land Of Fire...so it's his job to make sure I'm doing well...and when he saw my dots had disappeared, he wanted to know why and, well, now he-"

"And now he wants a demonstration," said Soul, while Maka nodded, embarrassed. "You do realize that I have no idea how it happened, right? This-" he said, touching a spot on her cheek, "was an accident. I don't know _how_ to do it again."

"You will," she vowed, rolling up her sleeve. "There was a theory that we had. It's embarrassing to even think about doing, but..." she trailed off, her cheeks reddening as he knew they would.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, taking her hand and leaning towards the thin blue dots that adorned her upper arm. "I've got this under control." He pressed his lips to her arm, ignoring the eyes that regarded them with both fear and interest. He felt her shudder, and smirked against her skin as she sighed with relief. They watched the blue spot fade from her skin and Soul smiled with pride.

He glanced up at her, and realized her eyes have been closed the entire time. She seemed to not notice it as well, as her face darkened and he pulled away, laughing.

"Fantastic," murmured Stein, gray eyes calculating. "I've never seen anything like this."

_Really? I wonder why_, thought Soul sarcastically, eyes on the doctor.

"What does it mean?" asked Maka, frowning.

"It means that the Prince of Snow is the key to unlocking the incurable Winter's Chill. Now, princess, we must be off."

"What?!" she cried, her hand grabbing for Soul's arm. "I can't _leave_ him here."

"You can because you must," he said, beckoning to her. "Come, princess."

"NO!"

"Princess, you are still unwell. Your father would not be pleased to hear that you have paid the Snow Prince a visit."

She narrowed her eyes. "You intend to _blackmail_ me?"

"Of course not, Princess," said Stein, adjusting his glasses. "This is merely a piece of advice, nothing more. Kim has seen to his injuries and Florence's Steel will not kill him all at once."

"But-"

"You should go," said Soul softly, and Maka's eyes snapped back to his. "It's dangerous to be seen with me, and you _are_ a princess."

"You forget you are a prince still," she said lightly. "I am next in line for the throne and can visit any foreign prince I want."

"Maka-"

"But of course, you are right," she sighed, seeing the resilience in his eyes just as he saw worry in hers.

"I'll still be here," he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

She kissed his forehead lightly before rising to walk over to Stein. "I'll get you out, Soul," she sad, while Kim relocked the cell.

"I know you will," he said, before being left alone again.

:SOULEATER:

"He's interesting," said Stein again, making Maka rub her temples, frustrated.

"Doctor Stein, that is the 6th time you have said that since we left Soul's cell. Could you please stop saying it?"

"But he's so interesting, Princess. Even you must have seen that; what with your attraction to the boy."

"I'm not _attracted_ to him," she raged, colour flooding her face one more. Tsubaki giggled while Kim just sighed exasperated.

"Princess, you are a liar."

"I am not lying, Kim-"

"Yes, you are. Doctor Stein is never wrong and we have seen for ourselves that you care about him." Kim sighed again, this time more fondly. "You wouldn't let any man touch, much less kiss you like he did." She suddenly smirked. "Makes me think the King's assumption wasn't that far off."

She flushed darker, and this time even Stein laughed. "Yes, yes; the Princess' affections go to the Prince of Snow. I think we have shamed her enough to not speak of him romantically in our presence."

"Not to you, perhaps, Doctor, but to us?" Kim exchanged sly looks with Tsubaki. "I don't know what shall happen."

"Let us talk about my father instead," said Maka. "How are we going to get Soul out?"

"He is going to be under heavy guard, Princess," said Stein, adjusting his glasses. "We got in because your father has yet to place a great number of guards but you should not be surprised if even your own guard doubles."

"I know," she said grimly, "just as I know that if Papa gets his way, Soul will not see the moon of tomorrow."

Tsubaki wrung her hands with a smile and patted her apron. "Kim and I can ensure that he will not be poisoned at least, but we won't be able to stop the execution." Maka and Kim were a few steps in front of Tsubaki and the girl hung back a bit to ensure they wouldn't be heard. "Doctor?" she whispered. The main turned to look at him curiously, "Will you be helping us as well? Truly?"

"You know that my allegiance is towards the King, Tsubaki."

She sighed. "I suppose. I was just hoping…"

"But," he continued and the light returned to her eyes again. "I am also in charge of the princess' well being, and I don't suppose the princess will be able to live a happy life without him, will she?"

Tsubaki smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Doctor Stein." The man just waved it off, a smile on his lips.

"Yes, yes. Now, Tsubaki, get the Princess to bed. Tomorrow will not be without consequence." He paused, thinking of something else, before adding, "and tell the princess to pack a bag of clothes for herself."

"Why?"

"It is merely a precautionary measure," said Stein. "In any case, prepare one. I shall see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Doctor..." Tsubaki bowed before rushing after her companions, hope blooming in her heart like a blood red Nevo flower.

Or a camellia.

:SOUL:EATER:

"Brat," he growled, before kicking into Soul's stomach again. The boy coughed, a dry feeling in his mouth. His injuries began to ache again, the pain of having them hitting him with new force.

"Your highness? I do not think it wise to bruise our prisoners; especially this one," came the voice at Soul's cell.

"Stein," he barked, stalking towards him. "What are you doing down here?"

"Me? Why, I thought that perhaps a look at the boy would explain why he is here in this cell. However, I only come up with blanks, Spirit, and pray tell, why is that?"

Spirit Albarn growled, his red hair flat against his face. The man's face was red, his gold embroidered tunic loose upon his being. He looked drained and, now that Stein was here, seemed to regain life and become angrier. "I thought we agree to call me formally in front of other people," he said, striding over to the man. Soul's lids were heavy, and he wanted to sleep so _badly_, but the way Stein was speaking sparked his curiosity and he forbid himself to lose consciousness. Because Soul knew full well that the man was familiar with him, and he was acting as if they had never met.

"You were the one that said that I could use it in front of men. You just wanted your title used in front of the girls so that they would be impressed."

Spirit flushed, embarrassed at his companion's words. "May I remind you that I have a wife?"

"And may I remind you that I do not care?" Spirit huffed and Soul resisted the urge to laugh. The doctor spoke to the King like they were old friends; as if their titles held no meaning to the other.

"Yeah, yeah, Stein, and you know exactly why the Prince of Snow is down here."

"Because he was found in the same bed as your daughter?" Stein laughed. "Don't absurd, Spirit, he did nothing to her."

"Nothing?! I found him on top of my little girl, trying to steal her innocence." Soul felt his anger rising, and he almost said something but stopped.

"Steal her- be serious, Spirit, or has the fire whisky taken your wits?"

"Stein, I am not drunk."

"Well you certainly must be under some kind of influence because your reason for harming this boy is ill formed. When you rudely barged into Princess Maka's room, did she look ravaged to you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I thought so. So there really is no reason to keep the Princess of Snow locked up here, isn't it?"

Spirit swayed on his feet and Soul could spot the telltale signs of drunkenness. His pupils were dilated, his face red but not from embarrassment, his wavy composure and the raw untamed power that Soul kept getting a taste of. "Maka's decree, not mine," he said angrily, fists clenching. "I'm only following through. I have decreed that he shall die, so he shall die tomorrow."

"Spirit-"

"Do not try to change my mind, Stein," the man said, stepping out of the cell. "You may experiment on him this night and do you you'd like to the boy before his execution. But Maka will not leave her room nor meet with this rapist again." He said it with an air of finality before attempting to gather up his dignity and leave the cell.

Stein gave Soul a calculated look, as if seriously considering Spirit's offer. "Look," started Soul, sitting himself up as best he could. "If you're thinking about cutting me open and that I'm not going to struggle then-"

"Struggling specimens are the most interesting to dissect," mused Stein thoughtfully, "but the princess wouldn't enjoy having a man all cut and stitched now would she?" His face darkened. "No, I unfortunately think she'd prefer you whole. How sad…" Stein said, and Soul was amazed to find that he sounded genuinely disheartened. "No matter. King Spirit does not look like he will be bending to my words anytime soon."

"So you _do_ intend to help me!"

"I intend to help the realm in all of its entirety, and if that means I'm sending you to the Land of Sky, so be it."

"The Land of Sky?" he asked, confused. Though the Land of Sky allied itself with no one, it was one of the strongest realms in the Common Land. The Land of Fire had done whatever they could to marry off Maka to their prince, Kid. "Why would you send me to Sky?"

"You won't be welcome in the Land of Snow, and you are no longer welcome here. The Water Kingdom will never accept a princess of Fire, so the Sky Kingdom and its districts is the best plan."

"Districts?"

"Have you ever heard of the Prince of Thunder?" Soul wrinkled. He remembered Ox Ford, the young Prince of Thunder that had fallen in love with Stein's pink haired assistant. "His envoy is supposed to be passing by here later today. I can easily ask him to take you and the princess to the Land of Sky."

"You're going to smuggle us out of the kingdom?"

"The princess has spent seventeen years of her life trapped here. The tension between our kingdoms forbids her from leaving our kingdom, and after your parents were killed things took a down turn. This is her chance at freedom, and seeing as she is very devoted to you, there is no way she would leave without your company. So yes, I will help you, as duty dictates, and while I do not know what will become of you, I'm sure it will be better than 2 war torn countries."

Soul nodded. "I'll take care of her," he vowed and Stein just laughed.

"It's not like you had a choice in the matter," he said. "If you don't protect her, I will not hesitate to take you apart."

Soul shivered. "Yes, sir."

Stein grinned before crouching down to Soul's level, curiosity in his eyes. "The princess is still sick from Winter's Chill, you know that right?" Soul did. "For some reason, your lips on her marks make them disappear. So-" All of a sudden a knife darted out from the dark, cutting the side of Soul's face.

"Ow," he hissed. "What did you do that for?"

Stein reached into his pockets again and this time produced a think vial. "If skin-to-skin contact takes away the outside symptoms, what's to say the inside symptoms cannot be cured by something inside of you, like your blood?" Soul felt the vial pressed to his cheek and watched out of the corner of his eye as his blood dripped in to the container. "Explaining my plans to you grow tedious, Prince of Snow," Stein said after a few more moments. "Should the need arise to cut you up, I can assure you that you will get no sympathy from me."

"I would not dare dream of it," said Soul softly, letting his blood drip away and praying that this crazy doctor really was going to get him out.

* * *

**Only one chapter to go; unless I get a spurt of inspiration to continue which is highly unlikely**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my last chapter. I wrote this 4 chapter fic sometime in the middle of last year and so its been a while since I really looked at it. There was always a back story and there was also stuff that came after but I never really felt the motivation to push it forward or make it into a full length work. It doesn't help that my free time levels are low.**

**Thanks for paying attention and being patient enough to read this weird story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4

Kilik Rung had a soft spot for Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. As a friend of the late Black Star, he had taken to protecting the girl as he had made a promise with the young knight before his death. Tsubaki had had a hard time coping with the fact that the best knight in the Land of Fire had been killed in a raid. Therefore, every time he visited the Land of Fire, he took the opportunity to make sure she was doing well. Black Star's shade would not enjoy the ill health of his partner.

He walked up to the tall gates of the castle that blocked him from getting in. The sky was a rustic orange, the sun bidding its farewell to the sky as it sunk down behind the castle. This cast a huge shadow upon Kilik and his two companions, each one making sure to stay close to him. He was about to declare himself to the guards in the watch towers above before the gates creaked open, being pulled inward, and revealed the gray haired doctor.

"Hello, Kilik." The man walked up to him, a bemused smirk on his face. His eye glasses did not glint in their usual light, and his eyes peeked through with striking clarity.

"Doctor." Thea and Finn cowered behind him, and Kilik could feel their anxiety, their tiny hands, clutching at his pant legs. "How are you?"

"As best as I can be due to the circumstances," said Stein, hand in his coat pockets. "Have you heard of them?"

Kilik shrugged. "Word gets around as an envoy so I've definitely heard rumours. But what really happened?"

"You assume I know?"

"I assume you know more than I do," said Kilik, "especially since I don't have Black Star yapping up a cock and bull story in my ear anymore."

"He was rather good at that, wasn't he?" mused Stein before gesturing for Kilik to step through the boundaries. "You will want to come, Kilik, for I cannot allow you to stay too long."

"And why is that"

"Because you have to carry an important package to the Prince of Thunder."

"Ox? What package must I give him?"

"You will see," said Stein, holding the door open as Kilik stepped through, Thea and Finn at his side. They held on to his legs, moving quicker to keep up with his long strides. "It will be rather big and much sought after."

"Sounds really important," said Kilik, ushering Thea and Finn forward.

"The package _is_ really important, I can promise you that."

"I see." Kilik stretched and pulled out a large sack. "This is going to cost you, Stein."

"You're going to charge me?" Stein looked surprised for a moment before regaining polite disinterest. "I suppose it can't be helped. You'll need money for the trip, that's for sure." The man let Kilik in to a side door of the castle, leading himself and the Twins through the halls until they reached Stein's room.

"Is the package going to be here soon?" asked Kilik after a few minutes of silence.

"Indeed. Kim is bringing them down."

"I see."

Kilik looked Stein's room over, internally shivering at the coloured vials that sat atop his desk, especially the one that looked like black blood.

"You still have the idols."

"Huh?" Kilik looked up, startled by Stein's comment. He glanced at the Twins for a brief moment before looking up at Stein. "Yeah, they're still with me."

"It is interesting. Normally idols don't stay in the same place for more than a few years. It's been quite a while for you, though, hasn't it, Kilik?"

The boy gave a nervous smile. "7 years, yes. It's incredible how these little guys have gotten attached."

"Well, I suppose you are the perfect candidate. As an envoy for the Land of Thunder, you have jurisdiction in many lands. You have a courier's gift as well, which allows you to relay messages to all the lands here. Thea and Finn, more commonly known as Thunder and Fire, were once spirits, and now, with corporeal forms, they can survey the lands that they once created. Each land brings its own strong spiritual abilities which I know the Twins draw on."

"Yes," said Kilik slowly. Stein knew a lot about his small companions and he could sense their discomfort with his knowledge. "What of it?"

"Nothing at all. I just find it exceedingly interesting that they have been so close to you after all these years.

"I suppose," said Kilik with a grin, sparing another look at the Twins. Stein was right in the sense that Thea and Finn had once been true idols. They were shadows of the great Thunder and Fire that had lent a hand in founding everything in the realm. The great power that they once controlled seemed nonexistent at the sight of the Twins presently, now soundless and small. "So what's the package then? And when do you want it delivered to Ox?"

"Oh, the date of delivery won't matter much, Kilik," said Stein, leading Kilik deeper into the castle, down stone stairways that he hardly new existed. "But the package needs to be out of the kingdom by daybreak tomorrow."

"Daybreak?" Kilik almost choked on the word. Finn looked up at him, concerned and no doubt a little nervous. He tried his best to calm himself as Stein ploughed on, unyielding. "So soon?"

"The package is your first priority, Kilik. It needs to be away from the Land of Fire and in Ox's hands as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Kilik." Stein said his name with such intensity, such seriousness, that the boy nearly froze with fear. "This is extremely important. They need to be out of the country by daybreak."

"They?"

"Sir! We've just arrived." Stein and Kilik stepped apart, having a conversation with their eyes, before turning their attention to the pink haired girl tapping down the stairs and into the small...cellar room. In her wake was the bundled up Princess of Fire, Princess Maka herself, as well as Tsubaki.

"Very good, Kim, very good," he said, the girl smiling at being praised. "Princess?" he started, focussing on the young girl to Tsubaki's left. She was in a light blue dress, a cloak over her shoulders that seemed to have been fastened rather hastily. At the base of her sleeve, Kilik could see something blue on her skin, peeking out but he couldn't be sure if it was a part of her dress or if it was truly on her skin. Although everything about her attire assumed meekness and a humble nature, the square of her shoulders and the strength in her voice said otherwise.

"I am _not_ leaving."

"Pri-"

"I _refuse_ to leave without Soul."

"Princess, if you would just-"

Kilik saw that this girl was more than a match for Stein. She was heated and passionate concerning this 'Soul' character, proving to be a worthy opponent for Stein's cool intellect and analytical tone. The banter was as back and forth as Stein could make it, for whenever Maka appeared to be rising in strength, Stein would cut in and try to get her to silence herself; which, Kilik had grown to learn, was very hard when she wished to have a say. She was resilient and refused to back down to Stein's arguments.

And he had to commend her for it.

Stein was a fearsome man to intimidate, much less stand up to. He was wise beyond his years, but there was something to him that screamed unpredictability. It didn't help that he had a lot of power and authority over someone like Maka.

Still, the princess was doing fine on her own, the girl's hands on her hips, emerald eyes blazing. She did her best to ensure that he barely got two words in, and he found it entirely amusing when, at one point, she stomped her foot twice for emphasis.

"Princess?" started Tsubaki softly in a voice that no one but Kilik could hear. Kim, he realized now, had scampered off somewhere, and he was perplexed at where she might wish to go at this hour of night. There was nothing to do, and no one to see unless Kim was a man that needed his brothel fix. "Princess?" she repeated, and this time, Kilik cleared his throat loudly, effectively stopping both the princess and the doctor.

Tsubaki smiled a little in Kilik's direction and the boy saluted her, giving her a wink as an urging to continue with her words. "Um, Princess? Doctor Stein had no intention of having you leave the country alone."

"And what exactly _was_ his intention?" she said, eyeing Stein with significantly less hostility than before.

"Ah, um..." Tsubaki gave Stein a worried look before the doctor cut in, his words coming out rather rushed.

"The intention of having you here was for you to meet Kilik. He's an envoy for the Prince of Thunder and will be escorting you there. Before you speak, I'll have you know that Soul will not be left behind. He will be assigned to you, as well as Tsubaki, just for your safety."

Maka was quiet for a moment, and Kilik could almost see the cogs and the wheels turning in her head as she tried to make sense of Stein's words. Kilik himself was trying to understand what exactly had happened as well.

"My package," he said, breaking the silence, "is the Princess of Fire?"

Stein nodded slowly. "Technically yes; along with her lover and her handmaiden."

"Lover?" asked Kilik, surprised, while at the same time Maka cried, "Doctor!"

"Indeed. You will escort all three of them to the Land of Thunder, a district in the Land of Sky, as you already know. There, you shall bring them to Ox, who, when he is given a letter by Ms Dhiel, should be more than a little inclined to help them." Stein smirked. "The Prince of Thunder wouldn't dare refuse the love of his life."

"Who is a love of whom's life?" Kilik hadn't even noticed Kim's absence but she Kim entered the room loftily, a white haired man trailing behind her and rubbing his wrists the entire way. His gait was slow and even with his shoulders slumped, he was taller than Kim. Maka let out a gasp and ran to his side quickly, seeming to inspect his body as a mother might check her child after a fall.

"You and Ox." Kilik watched as Kim blushed and turned her head sharply, heading for a wooden cabinet at the far end of the room. She was half shouting, half scolding Stein for referring to her and the Prince of Thunder in such a casual manner while Maka and the strange man got into a fight about something that he could quite make out.

"It's always like this," said Tsubaki softly from behind him, and Kilik allowed himself a good look at the girl since he had gotten to the castle. She was a bit taller than he remembered, her ponytail still pulled up high with her cloak fastened around her shoulders as tight as always. She looked tired, though, as if she had not had a good night's rest in days, and her hand frequently came up to touch the gold band on her left hand. He was not surprised that she hadn't taken it off. Black Star's passing had not settled well with anyone, least of all Tsubaki.

"They seem very…at home with one another," he said slowly, choosing his words with care. "Is that-?"

"The princess' 'lover' of sorts, yes."

"Of sorts?" Kilik raised an eyebrow. He watched as the princess and her 'lover' glared each other down, before the tall male sighed and whispered something that made Maka's eyes soften and lips move. The male, Soul, he presumed, proceeded to smile and quickly ruffle her hair before standing back and making eye contact with Kilik. Kilik held his gaze, trying not to be unnerved by the snow-like colour of his hair nor the bright red of his eyes. The man seemed to be analyzing him, lips pursed from concentration, and Kilik found himself amused. The princess had chosen a keen man; that much was certain. He did not look as naïve as the princess, either.

"Maka, bring Soul over here. We have things to discuss with Kilik." They moved closer, and Kilik was aware of how Soul stood behind the princess, shadowing her, while her hand remained firmly in his. "Now that we are together, princess, I must apologize for the secrecy. You could not know what was going to take place; I am sorry to say that you are not the best when with-holding information."

"I can keep secrets," the woman said, slightly annoyed with him, "but it is fine. I mean, all three of you knew what the plan was and I trust all of you."

"Make that four." Maka turned to gape at the white haired man who merely gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Maka. They are moving me as well, you know, I had a right to be informed." She narrowed her eyes and slapped the side of his shoulder in frustration and annoyance.

"So I was the _only_ one that was unaware? I can't really trust any of you, now, can I?"

"You can still trust me!" said Kilik, grinning as the young princess' glare turned to him.

"And how can I trust you? _You_ are smuggling us over the borders of all the kingdoms until we reach Sky."

"The twins will vouch for me," he supplied with a shrug, urging the idols out from behind his legs. Maka cooed at the sight of them, no doubt remembering old trips Kilik had made with the Twins in tow. As she bent down to their level and tried to talk to them, Kilik turned to Stein, arms crossed.

"If I'm smuggling a princess and her consort," Kilik got an indignant snort from Soul when he said that, "then it really is going to cost you, Stein."

"If it didn't already cost me my life, I would pay you upfront, Rung." Stein took off his glass eyewear and polished them on his long coat. "That is not an option as of the moment, however, and I refuse to pay you in full until I see that they have been safely transported to the Land of Sky."

"And how will you know when that has happened?" Kilik noticed that Soul was paying very close attention to their exchange, and he inwardly felt respect for the man for being so astute once again.

"I just will," he said with a grin. "May I remind you who resides in the Land of Sky in Ox's kingdom?"

Understanding dawned on him and Kilik had no choice but to smile. "Marie."

"Who's Marie?" asked Maka, not taking her eyes off the Twins. So the young princess _had_ been listening.

Stein and Kilik exchanged a look before the doctor said, "An old friend."

"So when do we leave?" They all looked at Soul, who had moved to stand between Maka's crouched form and Tsubaki's.

"By nightfall. It won't be long now. You will all have to set up now if you want to be out of the kingdom by then."

"All right, Doctor, if you say so," said Kilik, leaning down to debrief the Twins. When he did this, Maka rose, moving to stand before Stein and taking his hands in her own.

"Thank you so much," she said softly, so much so that Kilik could only hear faint whispers. "I do not know if there is any way that I can repay you for this chance at freedom."

"You were amazing for putting up with the war for so long, Princess. It is time for you to explore the world that you were forbidden from seeing. Perhaps one day the Lands of Fire and Ice will be able to come together and work in harmony once more."

"I will pray for it every night," Maka vowed, before throwing her arms around the man's mid-section and hugging him. "Thank you." Kilik glanced over at them and watched Stein's normally severe countenance soften as he hugged the young princess back. He had to admit; the man did have a sort of fatherly love for the young princess, and in a way, Kilik was sure that the man definitely felt that way about Maka. "You helped me grow up in this kingdom. And now I'm leaving you here when I have the chance to escape." She looked up at him. "Could not you join us?"

"No, Princess, I am afraid that that would be near impossible. Someone must tell the King what has happened. And I am the only one who can do it, especially since I planned everything for you. You need not worry about me," he added when he saw her look of fear. "I am prepared to deal what is to come. I want you to prepare yourself for the journey. You're going to have to be able to adapt."

"I will." Maka pulled away and Kilik noticed that her light eyes were glazed over with tears. I promise I'll do my best outside of these walls and make everything worth it."

Stein smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad."

Kilik continued speaking to the Twins, giving Maka and Tsubaki some quiet time to organize their bags with Soul for the journey ahead. "We might be in danger, you know," he was saying, the Twins exchanging worried looks. "But don't worry. I'll take care of you both. Everything is going to go smoothly and no doubt we will be able to take her to Ox in one piece." Finn and Thea's hands linked together and they smiled timidly at Kilik; their silent way of agreeing with him.

Kilik returned their smiles before standing up and stretching, moving over to Stein to obtain the letter and a small bag of gold coins. "You'll be needing this. Kim's made sure to make it sound exceedingly important, and you know that being humble in front of the prince is not a bad move." Kilik nodded his understanding. "The money will help you move through the regions. There are many people I know that live out and amongst the main cities. If you can, inquire after Justin Law or Yumi Azusa. They will help you as long as you give them my name."

"I will be sure to keep their names at the forefront of my mind," promised Kilik, sticking out a hand to the gray haired doctor. "It was a…_pleasure_ doing business with you."

"I pray that we will have more opportunities to do business with you, Kilik Rung," said Stein, firmly taking Kilik's hand and shaking you. "You would do well to protect all three of them. I am sure that Soul will have some skill with a sword, but carrying cargo this precious will certainly bring some attention to you."

"I will keep all of us as out of sight as I can." Kilik flashed Stein a smile. "I wasn't joking when I said it will cost you."

"And you _will_ be paid, Rung, I promise you. Now head out. I'll send you all out the back entrance. Kim will guide you to the door but that is as far as she goes. She cannot leave this palace."

"I understand."

Stein gave a weak smile before calling them all to order. "Kim will be escorting you all out of the palace. I wish you all luck; Kilik, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul." Stein shook each of their hands as he said their names, however when he came to Soul's name, Kilik noticed that Stein didn't shake his hand and, instead, slipped something into the inner pocket of Soul's own cloak. "For good measure," he said secretively, "in case she gets a bout of something. It should help."

Soul nodded to him and Stein took a step back, observing them all with a sort of pride. "The best of luck," he said again, and they all turned on their heels, following Kim down a flight of stairs and out of the cellar. At this point, Tsubaki and himself took up the rear, the princess and Soul in the middle, with Kim leading them all by the light of her lantern. They took slight turns through the stone passage ways, and as lost as Kilik felt, he could see that Kim was completely familiar with the shifts in which to take. Soul and Maka had once again slipped into a whispered conversation, one that Kilik was certain was of the romantic nature. Their hands were intertwined, and Kilik could have sworn that when Soul bent down to whisper something, the man's lips grazed her cheek.

Kilik observed him as objectively as he could, taking in characteristics, stature and mannerism into play.

"I do not understand," he said to himself at last, unintentionally calling Tsubaki's attention. She had seen the way he was watching them and smiled slightly in response.

"Understand what?" She whispered her response, careful to ensure that the pair before them could not hear what they were discussing.

"Understand how the princess could be swayed with a man that is so clearly a foreigner. Who is he really, Tsubaki?"

"Soul? He is someone very important to the princess, and someone who find the princess very important. The suit each other."

"In what way?" he asked bluntly. "They are so close yet I do not remember ever seeing him when I visited but 3 months ago. And he seems…odd, to me. There is something about him that makes him different. And _no_, Tsubaki, it is not just the hair," he put in when he saw her move to respond and enjoyed watching her laugh quietly.

"Perhaps, but he is different, Kilik, and the princess needs something different in her life. She needs a _change_. The princess has always wanted to be free of this routine and be different for once. I think that is what she sees in him; the freedom to be different; to be herself."

"Is he…good?"

"He is honest, honourable and in love with her." Tsubaki smiled fondly at the pair. "That's good enough for me."

Kilik hummed his agreement and watched them some more. Now that Tsubaki had pointed out his difference, is became more apparent that he shifted to make her more at ease and that the princess made slight adjustments to her posture and her proximity to him that indicated extreme fondness. They were most definitely in love; there was no doubt about that. He would have to figure out how honourable Soul really was over time, he supposed, tightening the money sack at his hip.

"We're here," said Kim suddenly, pushing open the door at the end of the pathway to reveal the back garden of the kingdom. "You simply need to head straight and you will reach the open door in the walls. The forest is right next door from here, so you'll have that as cover." The girl paused, and her eyes welled up with tears and she threw herself into the princess' arms. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"So will I, Kim," cried Maka, hugging the girl back tightly. Kim, despite hugging Maka, managed to snag Tsubaki's sleeve and pulled the woman in for the hug as well. The three of them sobbed close together, each saying sweet nothings before breaking apart, tears coating their pale cheeks.

"Good luck," she said, echoing her doctor and Kilik nodded with the rest of his small troupe.

He watched as Maka slipped her hand in Soul's and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I am now," he replied firmly, and that was all he had to say before the pair led the way, stepping out the door towards the forest; towards their freedom.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
